


Deanna Winchester's 8-inch Cock

by mannersmakethmine



Series: Gal Pal Adventures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, androgynous character, but still, butch!deanna, did i tag that right? or is that when characters have real dicks?, fem!destiel, female destiel, stud!deanna, to a fake cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannersmakethmine/pseuds/mannersmakethmine
Summary: Deanna Winchester embraces her masculinity. How does Cassie react?





	Deanna Winchester's 8-inch Cock

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So I don't know what happened with this fic. I wanted short haired Deanna with a strap on. And this is where I got. No sex in this first chapter. stick around! I'm off 4 days next week, dedicating all my time to PORN <3

Ever since John Winchester abandoned Dean, she's felt free to live her life as she pleases. That includes her outwards appearance.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Until today she had long and wavy hair, like her mom, Mary. Today she's sitting in a barber's chair, the professional behind her combing out her hair. He gathers her hair into a loose ponytail at the back of her head and takes the locks into one hand, picking up his shears with the other. Deanna mentioned wanting to donate to Locks of Love, a company she had only heard good things about. Turns out the "non-for profit" charges cancer patients $1,000 per wig. The barber, Ash, instead offers an actual non-for profit called Wigs For Kids. Gotta tell Cassie about that one!! Dean thinks. She's anxious, but in the best of ways. She's wanted this for years. Before John left he would take Dean to the barbershop with him and she'd sit in his lap while the barber styled his hair. She would close her eyes, leaning back against her father's chest, wishing that razor was against her head instead, wishing those long curly locks were gone, instead hair just brushing her scalp. She's finally embracing the masculine side of herself. She plans to go clothes shopping next, currently wearing a baggy flannel and older and worn jeans, and hiding her womanly curves.

  
Ash brings the shears apart and together and apart and together again. He finds Dean's eyes in the mirror and asks, "You ready, dude?" Dean grins, giving Ash the answer he needs to cut away 14 inches of blonde. A small sigh leaves her mouth. A weight lifted off her shoulders both mentally and physically. Ash keeps puts down the scissors and picks up his electric razor and starts slowly shaving away to Dean's scalp. Hair falls in beautiful flurries, covering the smock that she's wearing. She picks at it and laughs to herself. It's actually happening. Her dreams of becoming her true self are coming true.

Ash takes the scissors again, cutting the hair that Dean didn't want shaved. Minutes tick pass on the clock and she lets her mind wander to her best friend and newly established girlfriend. Cassie Novak. Man, she's gonna freak when she see's Dean. Dean didn't tell a soul what she was doing today. She plans on knocking on Cassie's doorstep in a brand new suit; suspenders and tie are both necessary accessories to tie together her look. Cassie knows Dean’s picking her up tonight for a special dinner. That’s all she knows. She won’t be aware of the bulge Dean has in hidden in her boxers. The 8-inch cock has large veins running along the sides, perfect for pleasuring her girl. Cassie’s always been more vanilla than Dean was hoping for with sex. Deanna’s hoping to take her over the edge with her tonight into kinkville.

Finally Ash hands Dean the hand mirror and turns her so she can see the back of her head, shaved to the fine hairs at the bottom, longer at the top, enough to run her fingers through; enough for Cassie to grab onto later. As Dean is leaving the shop she almost bumps into another guy, getting a gruff, “Sorry, man,” as the guy makes his way past Deanna to the counter.

Dean’s insides are alight. Her plan in working, she’s being recognized as a man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean pulls into Cassie’s drive way in her new suit. Underneath the jacket, a fitted white men’s dress shirt, a navy blue tie, and suspenders. As Dean makes her way up to Cassie’s door, adjusting her cock in her pants, slightly shifting the rabbit ears attached to the base of the cock. The rabbit rubs against her clit just like it’s supposed to, providing the perfect friction. The harness straps are a clear, yet comfortable plastic, giving the look that cock between her legs is actually hers.

She knocks her signature knock, five single raps before lowering her hand to her side. She can hear Cassie rushing to get to the door, a quiet bumping sound. She must have tripped in the heals Dean knows she’s wearing. The door swings open. Cassie quickly glances at Dean then behind her, her smile wavering.

Before she can say that Dean has the wrong apartment, she swoops in, taking Cassie in her arms and kisses her the way Cassie likes to be kissed; soft and sweet with a touch of tongue. Dean’s pulling away when Cassie takes Dean’s face into her hands. She runs her hands through Dean’s hair, brushing along the short sides and sliding her fingers through the longer part of top. Cassie then takes a step back to really look at Dean, and what she sees leaves her breathless. Her girlfriend looks hot as fuck.

Dean is grinning. She’s been watching as Cassie checks her out, the way her cheeks are flushing, her legs moving closer together, her eyes dilating. Dean breaks the silence, saying, “So, can I come in?”

Cassie eyes the bulge in her girlfriends pants and says, “I don’t know, I don’t usually allow strange men into my apartment,”

“Why’s that?” Dean asks, moving a tiny bit closer.

Now it’s Cassie’s turn to flash a grin as she replies, “Because I’m a lesbian.”

Deanna laughs, “You won’t be after tonight, sweetheart.”

Cassie takes Dean’s hand, pulling her inside and says, “Prove it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? (ya know that vine where they pour water on the girl and she just says "hello?" yeahhhhh) anywaysss. gimme the good the bad and the ugly. i apologize if i wrote anything out of character. just wanted to see deanna as the fine stud i know she'd be


End file.
